Chantage mortel
by LaCrevettedu77
Summary: Barnaby et Scott enquêtent sur le meurtre d'un jardinier, retrouvé le crâne fracassé. Très vite, c'est une course contre la montre qui s'engage car le meurtrier est prêt à tout pour conserver sa liberté. Tout, même tuer un policier.


**INSPECTEUR BARNABY **

**La dispute éclata pour la troisième fois de la journée dans la vieille bâtisse en pierre.**

**-Non, il n'ira pas à cette fête débile! s'exclama Tony Anderson en abattant son poing sur le bois usé de la commode. Je refuse de voir mon fils se ridiculiser devant tout le village vêtu de la sorte! **

**Ils étaient dans leur chambre, une grande pièce lumineuse somptueusement décorée. Mais une lampe cassée gisait sur la moquette, ainsi qu'un réveil, dont le verre était en morceaux sur le sol. La grande fenêtre était ouverte, faisant porter leurs paroles jusque dans la cour, pour le plus grand plaisir du jardinier qui aimait entendre leurs disputes conjugales. Réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, Sarah tentait en vain d'apaiser la fureur de son époux. **

**-Enfin, il ne va pas se ridiculiser puisque tout le monde portera cette tenue, protesta-t-elle. Et puis il en est passionné! Tu ne vas quand même pas le priver de ça juste parce que tu crains pour ton image!**

**Le poing de Tony la frappa durement au visage et elle trébucha, déséquilibrée. Muette de stupéfaction, elle se contenta de porter une main tremblante à son œil et fixa Tony, horrifiée.**

**-Il n'ira pas à cette fête et ce n'est pas toi qui va décider! Hurla-t-il en lançant sur elle l'un des costumes de son fils. Mais vas donc voir cet imbécile de Osgood, comme ça tu pourras te faire réviser la carrosserie gratuitement!**

**Sans plus s'occuper des sanglots de Sarah, il quitta la chambre et sortit de la maison, son manteau dans la main. Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir malgré le froid glacial de ce début de novembre. Tony avait énormément changé depuis que l'héritage de Hartley lui était revenu en totalité. Cent cinquante mille livres sterling, une richesse entièrement consacrée à ses plaisirs à lui, peu lui importait l'opinion de son fils ou de sa femme. Peter n'avait jamais eu droit à beaucoup de plaisirs dans sa vie depuis l'acquisition de cet héritage, et voilà que Tony lui en ôtait encore un. Agé de huit ans, Peter s'était depuis complètement renfermé et fuyait à présent la présence de sa mère, qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour rétablir un semblant d'harmonie familiale. Sa seule consolation était que Peter était toujours un bon élève à l'école. **

**Elle secoua la tête et se releva, avec l'espoir de remettre un peu d'ordre avant que Tony ne rentre. Elle ravala tant bien que mal ses larmes et, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ranger la pièce, elle crut entendre un bruit, un bruit étrange qui la stoppa net dans son rangement. Dehors, dans la cour déserte et plongée dans l'obscurité, Sarah entrevit un reflet et crut distinguer les contours d'une hache. Des bras apparurent, levant la hache au dessus de ce qui ressemblait à une silhouette humaine. Prise de panique, elle quitta la chambre et descendit l'escalier en s'efforçant d'être la plus silencieuse possible pour ne pas alarmer Peter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout semblait calme, aucun mouvement n'était perceptible dans les pièces du bas. **

**-Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination.**

**Elle empoigna son manteau qu'elle enfila avec un empressement fébrile et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une bouffée d'air froid lui glaça aussitôt le visage, et elle avança avec précaution dans la cour gravillonnée. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas pris de lampe, rien qui soit susceptible de lui fournir suffisamment de lumière pour voir distinctement ce qui se trouvait devant elle, ce qu'elle regretta.**

**-Il y a quelqu'un? **

**Sa voix était craintive, accompagnée par le bruit de ses pas dans les graviers et de sa respiration saccadée. Le brouillard s'était levé et avec le froid et la neige qui commençait à tomber, Sarah avait vraiment peur que quelque chose de terrible se produise.**

**-Tony? Monsieur Craxton? **

**Elle sentit qu'elle avançait maintenant sur la pelouse et heurta soudain quelque chose. Sarah tomba à plat ventre dans l'herbe, et sentit sous sa paume un liquide chaud et poisseux. Sa jambe droite heurta quelque chose de mou et long, et un horrible craquement se fit entendre lorsqu'elle voulut ramener son pied vers elle. Un craquement familier, celui que l'on entend lorsque l'on fait craquer une articulation par accident, et cette éventualité lui glaça le sang. Le vent souffla de nouveau, faisant pencher les branches vers le jardin. L'ombre qu'elles formaient se déplaça, laissant place à la douce lumière du clair de lune. Sarah détourna prudemment la tête et mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le corps inerte de son jardinier gisait dans une marre de sang. Elle poussa un cri de terreur qui résonna longtemps dans la cour.**

**Les portières claquaient tandis que le ciel, jusqu'ici clément, leur envoyait à présent une bonne tombée de neige. La route était maintenant recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, accompagnée de quelques plaques de verglas aux endroits où les voitures avaient roulé. Le vent s'était intensifié, transformant les flocons de neige en véritable morceaux de verre acérés qui vous fouettaient le visage. Tandis que les hommes de la scientifique s'affairaient dans la cour, Scott, emmitouflé dans son manteau, fourra ses mains dans ses poches en grimaçant. Être tiré du lit à minuit passé, pour poireauter dehors sous la neige par une température inférieure à zéro degré n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé. Malgré son agacement grandissant, il se borna à resserrer son col en maugréant et frissonna. Il sentait le froid humide et glacial s'infiltrer dans toutes ses couches de vêtements, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Son souffle faisait de la buée dans l'air froid et il n'osa même pas sortir sa main de sa poche pour regarder l'heure tant il était transi. D'un regard distrait, il observait les policiers qui s'agitaient autour des nombreux véhicules, et Scott vint à se demander pourquoi il n'était pas allé attendre sagement dans la voiture. **

_**Parce que tu sais que tu dois être actif, recueillir tout ce qui pourra être utile à l'enquête.**_

**Oui, il savait au plus profond de lui que s'il attendait dans la voiture, sans prendre la peine d'essayer de glaner des informations, Barnaby l'allumerait comme un barbecue avec de l'alcool à brûler. George Bullard arriva enfin devant lui et le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête que Scott lui rendit.**

**-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?**

**-Un homme, il a le crâne enfoncé. Vu l'état de la boite crânienne, je dirais qu'on a employé un objet contondant et particulièrement gros. Venez voir.**

**Il guida Scott jusqu'au corps, et Scott grimaça de nouveau, mais de dégoût cette fois. Même après des années à la Met, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce spectacle, pourtant habituel et parfois bien plus sanglant à Londres. Le corps était couché sur le ventre, dans une position qui rappelait à Scott les étoiles de mer qu'il adorait ramasser étant enfant. Les vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, ainsi que les cheveux grisonnants de la victime, collés en une masse compacte sur le dessus de sa tête. A la lumière des projecteurs, il put voir une partie du crâne, réduit en bouillie, et cela lui donna un haut le cœur. Ecœuré par ce spectacle, il s'efforça de rester concentré sur ce que lui disait Georges. **

**-Regardez. On voit encore les fragments d'os. Il y en a même un ici.**

**Il appuya sur ce qui semblait être le cerveau et Scott déglutit avec difficulté en voyant le morceau d'os planté dedans. **

**-Effectivement, c'est pas du joli.**

**Il frissonnait, et essayait d'écrire lisiblement malgré ses doigts crispés par le froid. La neige lui fouettait durement le visage, lui provoquant une douleur cuisante aux joues qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer. Georges, accroupi dans la pelouse, restait droit et continua son examen sans broncher. Scott se demanda comment il faisait pour effectuer son travail aussi consciencieusement par un temps pareil. Et Barnaby qui n'arrivait pas…**

**-Toujours pas de nouvelles de Tom?**

**-Non, l'inspecteur Barnaby n'est toujours pas là, je vais l'appeler.**

**Il s'excusa et s'éloigna pour téléphoner, craignant que son chef n'ai eut un problème en chemin. Heureusement pour lui, tout allait bien. Barnaby lui assura qu'il serait là d'ici une dizaine de minutes, et lui demanda d'interroger la personne qui avait trouvé le corps, ce que Scott lui promit de faire. **

**-Bon, et bien au moins, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, marmonna Scott en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. **

**Il regarda avec attention autour de lui, à la recherche de la jeune femme qu'il avait vaguement aperçue à son arrivée. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle s'était assise sur les marches en pierre du perron et avait enroulé une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou. **

**-Madame Stenfield?**

**Elle leva sur lui un regard effrayé, les yeux rougis plus par le froid que par les larmes et les mains presque bleues.**

**-Oui c'est moi. **

**-Sergent Scott de la police de Causton. Ça vous ennui de répondre à quelques questions? **

**-Si je peux vous être utile.**

**-Allons à l'intérieur.**

**Il lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever et une main dans son dos, l'accompagna à l'intérieur où il la fit asseoir avec douceur. Ses cheveux blonds vénitien étaient emmêlés en une boule hirsute mouillée. Son pantalon en toile noir était maculé de tâches de sang, ainsi que ses chaussures. Son regard était maintenant vide, ses yeux cernés le fixant sans avoir l'air de vraiment le voir. **

**-Madame Stenfield, commença Scott d'une voix aussi douce que possible, vous avez déclaré être sortie. Vous étiez toute seule chez vous?**

**Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il y eut des pas précipités et un homme aux vêtements couverts de neige s'avança d'un air furieux vers eux. Scott sentit un relent d'alcool et de tabac froid lorsqu'il passa près de lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar, et qui est cet homme? Tu prends du bon temps pendant mon absence, c'est ça? **

**Il leva la main, dans la ferme intention de la frapper, mais Scott l'empoigna solidement et le repoussa avec force. Il extirpa son insigne de la poche intérieure de son manteau et la lui montra.**

**-Sergent Scott, police de Causton. Vous êtes?**

**L'homme eut un geste plein de mépris et jeta un regard noir à Carolyn avant de ramener son attention sur Scott, qui le surveillait avec attention.**

**-Tony Stenfield. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? **

**-Notre jardinier a été tué, Tony, l'informa-t-elle.**

**Cette fois, le coup partit avant même que Scott puisse intervenir et Carolyn fut projetée la tête dans les coussins, ses bras repliés sur elle pour se protéger.**

**-Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé! **

**Scott l'empoigna de nouveau et le plaqua durement contre le mur opposé. Tony se débattit mais les mains de Scott le maintenaient et il le fixa avec colère.**

**-Ça suffit. Je suis là pour un meurtre, monsieur Stenfield, pas pour des violences conjugales. Alors si vous pouviez répondre à quelques questions, ça me serait nettement plus utile.**

**Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent et tous trois tournèrent la tête****. ****Un jeune garçon, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc à rayures bleues observaient la scène avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité. Il détourna la tête lorsque son regard noisette croisa celui de Scott.**

**-Remonte dans ta chambre! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!**

**La voix tonitruante de Tony effraya l'enfant qui remonta aussitôt. Tony repoussa Scott et dévisagea sa femme avec colère. **

**-Et toi, t'es même pas fichue de tenir ton gamin correctement, hein?**

**-Monsieur Stenfield, où étiez-vous au moment où votre femme a découvert le corps?**

**-J'étais parti au pub boire un verre. J'en pouvais plus de cette maudite baraque. Et Peter qui passe son temps à jouer à ce jeu stupide!**

**-Peter? **

**-C'est notre fils, sergent. Il joue à un jeu vidéo sur son ordinateur pour apprendre l'histoire.**

**-Des foutaises! Tonna de nouveau la voix de Tony. C'est un jeu pour les handicapés mentaux et mon fils ne devrait même pas avoir les moyens d'y jouer. **

**-Tony, s'il te plait! Notre jardinier est mort! Tu pourrais au moins témoigner un peu de respect, ne serait-ce qu'envers ce policier. **

**Furieux de se faire ainsi réprimander par sa femme, il se jeta sur elle une nouvelle fois. Elle poussa un cri de terreur et s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine, dont elle ferma la porte. Tony martela le bois usé de ses poings.**

**-Ouvre cette porte! **

**Scott lutta pour l'éloigner et le confia à deux policiers, qui l'emmenèrent dehors. Puis il porta la main à sa joue endolorie. Tony avait eut le temps de le frapper, pile sur l'os. La porte s'ouvrit et Carolyn Stenfield le dévisagea avec crainte. **

**-Vous l'avez fait sortir. Oh, votre visage, il vous a frappé?**

**-Ce n'est rien. Vous disiez tout à l'heure?**

**Ils reprirent place dans le canapé et elle servit du thé à Scott, qui la remercia. **

**-Désolée, mais mon mari est méconnaissable depuis quelques temps. **

**-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, lui fit Scott en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Dites-moi, il est toujours comme ça?**

**-Oui, malheureusement. Depuis qu'il a touché cet héritage, les cent cinquante mille livres au décès de monsieur Hartley, il est violent et j'ai peur qu'il ne se mette à malmener Peter. **

**-Quel héritage?**

**-L'héritage de John Hartley. Comme on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, ça nous a arrangés, sans vouloir être désagréable. J'appréciais beaucoup Hartley. Il venait pour le déjeuner dominical de temps en temps.**

**-C'est compréhensible. Et Tony s'entendait bien avec lui?**

**-Disons qu'il y avait des disputes mais rien de bien méchant.**

**-Il avait de bons rapports avec votre jardinier? Monsieur Craxton, c'est bien ça?**

**-Tony n'a jamais vraiment apprécié notre jardinier, ni même le médecin du village. Il a toujours cru que je couchais avec lui et monsieur Craxton n'hésitait pas à le faire chanter en le menaçant de révéler son comportement violent s'il lui refusait quelque chose. **

**-Il voulait lui retirer son fils? **

**-Disons que notre jardinier et Peter sont assez, enfin étaient complices alors de voir Tony lui hurler dessus…ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait.**

**-Ça se comprend. Vous savez à quel pub il va? **

**Elle leva les yeux au plafond, comme si ce dernier allait lui fournir la réponse, avant de fouiller frénétiquement à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, il lui tendit son calepin et son stylo. Elle lui offrit un maigre sourire reconnaissant et l'encre noire forma de belles lettres sur le papier à lignes du calepin, qu'elle lui rendit en souriant. **

**-Il y va très souvent avec quelques copains qui se saoulent avec lui. Mais je serais incapable de vous donner des noms.**

**La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Carolyn qui jeta un regard anxieux vers la porte d'entrée. Heureusement, ce n'était que Barnaby. **

**-Madame Stenfield, voici l'inspecteur chef Barnaby. Chef, fit-il en le saluant.**

**-Bonsoir Scott. Madame Stenfield, désolé de vous imposer ces questions après cette macabre découverte.**

**Elle secoua la tête en souriant. **

**-Ce n'est rien, inspecteur. D'ailleurs ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que je vis avec Tony. Et puis le sergent Scott est de bonne compagnie. Puis-je encore vous aider? **

**-Oui, est-ce que vous savez si votre jardinier avait des ennemis dans le quartier? **

**-A part Tony, avec qui il avait des rapports houleux, comme je l'ai dit au sergent Scott, non, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait lui en vouloir.**

**-Rapport demain matin Scott.**

**-Oui chef.**

**-Puis-je encore vous aider?**

**-Non, merci ce sera tout pour ce soir, mais je souhaiterai pouvoir revenir demain, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.**

**-Non, bien sûr. Bonne nuit inspecteur, bonne nuit sergent.**

**-Bonne nuit, madame Stenfield.**

**-Sergent Scott?**

**Scott s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et tourna la tête vers elle.**

**-Merci pour tout à l'heure.**

**-De rien. **

**Il s'empressa de rejoindre Barnaby devant la voiture. Ce dernier semblait contrarié et Scott craignit d'avoir fait une bourde.**

**-Un problème, Chef?**

**-Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué. On verra tout ça demain matin au poste. Il est trop tard pour aller plus loin. Bonne nuit Scott.**

**-Bonne nuit, Chef.**

**Le lendemain matin, Scott était à son bureau à sept heures trente. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, où des images du corps ensanglanté dans le jardin des Stenfield lui étaient revenues en mémoire, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. A six heures, agacé de tourner en rond dans son lit, il avait décidé de se lever et de partir plus tôt au bureau, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Et maintenant, cela faisait une heure qu'il consultait ses notes, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque, cherchant un début d'explication à toute cette mascarade.**

**-Bonjour Scott! La nuit a été bonne?**

**-Pas vraiment, Chef, répondit-il sans lâcher l'ordinateur des yeux. Tenez, le rapport que vous aviez demandé et celui du légiste.**

**Il se leva de son siège et tendit une pochette à Barnaby, qui en lut le contenu avec attention. Barnaby leva les yeux du rapport et lança un regard inquisiteur à son adjoint, qui attendait.**

**-Scott, est-ce que vous avez pu interroger le petit Peter? **

**-Non, mais on peut faire ça aujourd'hui. Pourquoi?**

**Il grillait à présent de curiosité, comme à chaque fois que Barnaby évoquait une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas exploré lui-même. Barnaby commençait à apprécier cette curiosité d'enfant qui ne comprend pas.**

**-Parce que je suis presque sûr que cet enfant en sait plus que sa mère et que c'est probablement de lui qu'on obtiendra le plus d'information. **

**-Je ne vous suis pas, Chef.**

**-Scott, un enfant qui est tout seul, reclus dans sa chambre voit et entend bien plus de choses que l'on puisse penser. Il a peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose, et ce quelque chose est peut-être capital pour élucider cette affaire. **

**Barnaby allait ajouter quelque chose, mais son regard fut attiré par l'hématome naissant sur la joue droite de Scott. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque.**

**-Que vous est-il arrivé, vous avez un bleu.**

**Scott grimaça et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien un bleu à cet endroit. **

**-Une altercation entre Tony Stenfield et son épouse, expliqua-t-il en enfilant sa veste. J'ai voulut l'empêcher de la frapper et c'est moi qui ai pris le coup. On y va?**

**Le trajet passa vite, malgré les conditions de circulations des moins agréables. Lorsque Barnaby gara la voiture dans la cour gravillonnée, une vitre de l'étage se brisa avec fracas. Ils n'eurent néanmoins pas le temps de frapper que Carolyn Stenfield venait leur ouvrir. **

**- Rentrez je vous prie. Vous vouliez parler à Peter?**

**-Oui, nous pouvons?**

**-Bien sûr. Peter? **

**L'enfant que Scott avait vu la veille s'approcha prudemment, avant de se réfugier derrière les jambes de sa mère. Il darda sur Scott et Barnaby un regard craintif, ses mains qu'il avait fines et blanches serrées autour de celle de sa mère. Il était plutôt bien habillé pour un enfant de son âge. Sa chemise blanche à carreaux bleus était impeccablement boutonnée et son col était parfaitement mis. Son pantalon noir ressemblait à un pantalon de costume et ses chaussures n'avaient rien de ce que les enfants de son âge portaient habituellement. Carolyn lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.**

**-Peter, je te présente l'inspecteur Barnaby et le sergent Scott. Ils veulent te parler à propos d'hier. **

**L'enfant lâcha alors sa mère pour tendre une main à Barnaby, qui la serra comme il l'aurait fait avec un adulte, avant de la lui lâcher pour que Scott en fasse de même. Puis il lança un regard à sa mère, qui comprit que Peter voulait être seul avec leurs invités.**

**-Je vais vous laisser. Si vous me cherchez, je suis dans la cuisine.**

**Elle abandonna son fils, qui resta droit comme un piquet. Scott s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et l'enfant soutint son regard sans ciller. Barnaby en fit de même.**

**-Peter, que faisais-tu hier?**

**Peter prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser son regard sur Barnaby.**

**-Je révisais mes cours dans ma chambre. Mon père m'avait défendu d'en sortir jusqu'au diner. Je lui ai obéit, car j'ai peur qu'il me frappe si je ne fais pas ce qu'il demande.**

**-Ton père est violent avec toi? **

**-Aussi violent qu'un chien enragé. Il frappe souvent ma mère lorsqu'elle parle alors qu'il ne lui a rien demandé. Monsieur Craxton est…ou plutôt était, la seule personne qui nous défendait. C'est triste qu'il soit mort.**

**Scott se lança à son tour.**

**-Peter, est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose dans la cour hier soir? **

**-J'ai entendu mes parents se disputer à cause de moi et mon père est sorti. Alors j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre est j'ai vu…**

**-Qu'as-tu vu, Peter? Interrogea Barnaby en essayant d'être calme.**

**L'enfant baissa la tête et des larmes coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. Ses poings étaient serrés et les jointures de ses doigts, blanches. Ce n'était pas des larmes de chagrin, mais de l'impuissance et de la colère.**

**-C'est mon père, il n'est pas parti au pub. C'est lui qui a assassiné le jardinier! Il m'a enlevé l'une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus et bientôt ce sera maman, puis moi! Il va tous nous tuer un par un. Tous!**

**Il voulut s'enfuir mais Scott le rattrapa et le ramena vers lui. L'enfant était blanc comme de la craie.**

**-Peter, attends (les sanglots de Peter cessèrent aussitôt, ). Tu es bien sûr que c'est ton père que tu as vu?**

**L'enfant hocha affirmativement la tête. Scott extirpa un mouchoir en papier du paquet qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches, pour le tendre à Peter en souriant.**

**-Mais il n'était pas seul, souffla-t-il comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende. Il avait un grand manteau, un peu comme les hommes d'affaires. C'est lui qui a brandit la hache et il a…**

**Il recommença à sangloter et Barnaby fit signe à Scott que l'interrogatoire était terminé. Scott donna son accord d'un signe de tête et rangea calepin et stylo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce pour avertir Carolyn que l'interrogatoire était fini, Barnaby prit l'enfant par les épaules et lui releva doucement la tête. Peter le fixa avec des yeux rougis et légèrement effrayés.**

**-Peter, tu nous été d'une grande aide. Si tu repense à quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésite pas à appeler. D'accord?**

**-Oui inspecteur. **

**Après une vague conversation avec Carolyn Stenfield, ils décidèrent de prendre congé pour le déjeuner. Mais dans la voiture, tandis que Barnaby conduisait, il fut saisit d'un étrange malaise et stoppa la voiture sur le côté. Scott le dévisageait avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.**

**-Ça va Chef?**

**-Scott, hier soir, vous m'avez bien dit quand je vous ai déposé que Carolyn vous avait donné le nom du pub où allait Tony?**

**-Oui, c'est exact. J'avais prévu d'y aller aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème?**

**-Non, juste un mauvais pressentiment. Ecoutez, allez au pub et glanez toutes les informations que vous pouvez sur Tony Stenfield et ses fréquentations. Si l'intuition de Peter est bonne, on a intérêt à les mettre derrière les verrous rapidement et avec des preuves solides. **

**-Bien Chef, acquiesça Scott en se redressant dans son siège. **

**Barnaby redémarra et déposa Scott quelques kilomètres plus loin devant le pub indiqué par ce dernier. La température avait encore chutée, avoisinant les moins deux degrés, et Scott sentit la bouffée d'air glacé lui raviver sa douleur dans sa joue. La voiture l'abandonna et il entra dans le pub. Il y avait une forte animation à l'intérieur, où tous les habitués étaient occupés à siroter leur bière, jouer aux cartes ou à se faire les blagues vaseuses typiques de ce genre d'endroit. Ses yeux enregistraient tous les détails: les gens attablés qui jouaient aux cartes, les deux hommes qui discutaient avec le barman, les joueurs de fléchettes et les deux filles assises au fond de la salle. Très vite, il repéra un homme, grand, assez costaud, qui portait un long manteau noir. Il fumait sa cigarette et avait une trace étrange sur la figure, que Scott ne parvint pas à identifier. Des tâches sombres marbraient le bout de ses chaussures en cuir et, dépassant de la poche de droite, un mouchoir portant des traces de sang séché. Scott écarquilla les yeux, et jeta des regards nerveux autour de lui. A quelques mètres de lui, à sa gauche, se tenait Tony Stenfield. Scott eut soudain le souffle court, imaginant déjà ce qui risquait de lui arriver si Stenfield le repérait.**

_**Si jamais il me reconnait, ça va être ma fête. Je ferais mieux de sortir d'ici avant de me faire lyncher comme un condamné. Mais avant, j'interroge le barman.**_

**Discrètement, Scott s'approcha du barman, en faisant bien attention à tourner le dos à Stenfield. Le barman lui lança un regard intrigué.**

**-Vous êtes de la police?**

**-Oui. Sergent Scott, police de Causton.**

**A la grande surprise de Scott, le barman se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Scott et montra du doigt Tony Stenfield.**

**-Vous voyez ce type? Chuchota-t-il. Et bien, il est pas venu hier soir. Ni lui, ni l'espèce de snob là-bas. Vous connaissez le jardinier des Stenfield, celui qui a été assassiné?**

**-Oui?**

**-Et bien, je vous parie une bière que ces deux là l'ont abattu à cause du pognon. Stenfield ne voit que par ça. **

**-Comment ça?**

**-Et bien Stenfield devait cent cinquante mille livres sterling à son jardinier pour que celui-ci la ferme à propos de ce qu'il faisait à sa femme et à son gamin. Et je vous parle même pas des augmentations qu'il lui demandait. Il a tout planqué dans sa cave pour pas se faire pincer. Mais ce qui va vous être le plus utile, c'est ça.**

**Il s'assura qu'il n'était pas vu et extirpa lentement des photos d'un tiroir qu'il fit glisser sur le comptoir vers Scott. **

**-Où avez-vous eu ça? demanda Scott d'un ton maintenant soupçonneux.**

**-Je vais vous faire une confidence, sergent. Hier, je suis allé voir un ami et je suis passé devant chez eux. J'ai entendu comment il a hurlé sur sa femme. Après il est sorti et il a franchi la barrière pour faire croire qu'il allait au pub. Mais en fait, il était juste planqué dans la pénombre et il a pris la hache que Craxton utilise pour fendre le bois. Elle est reconnaissable, il y a un aigle sculpté sur le manche en bois. Avec le type que vous voyez là-bas, il l'a descendu. L'autre s'est essuyé avec son mouchoir parce qu'il a reçu une bonne giclée. Et si voulez vraiment tout savoir, il va essayer de liquider son gamin. Parce que je sais que le petit a tout vu. Il était à sa fenêtre. Et Stenfield le sait aussi. Vous voyez où je veux en venir…Quant à Hartley…**

**-Eh Riley! L'interpella un homme du fond du bar. Une autre s'il te plait, je vais avoir le gosier à sec!**

**-Ça vient! Ecoutez sergent. Vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, je ne vous ai rien dit, rien donné. Vous devriez filer. Attrapez-le vite, sinon, il va pleuvoir des cadavres, termina-t-il en murmurant.**

**Scott lui promit qu'il s'arrangerait pour qu'ils soient arrêtés le plus vite possible et déposa deux livres sur le comptoir, avant de sortir en douce du pub. Il venait de franchir la porte lorsque Stenfield le reconnut et l'interpella. Son visage déjà rougi par le froid s'empourpra et son pouls s'accéléra tandis que tous se tournaient vers lui. Chaque battement résonnait comme des coups de tonnerre dans ses oreilles et il sentit tous ses muscles se tendre comme la corde d'un arc. Scott n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: filer!**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Qui l'a laissé rentrer? Enfoiré!**

**Tony posa sa bière et quitta le pub en trombe. Comprenant que ça risquait de chauffer pour lui, Scott contourna le pub en dérapant dans la neige, et courut jusqu'au bout de la rue à en perdre haleine, où il se coucha à plat ventre derrière un buisson, priant pour que Stenfield ne le voie pas. Sa maigre couverture ne résisterait pas un examen de près et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Tony, surtout que la neige commençait à tomber en gros flocons. Ses doigts étaient crispés et rougis par le froid, et il sentit sa chemise mouillée par la neige se plaquer contre la peau nue de son torse. Il grelottait à en avoir mal au ventre, mais ne bougea pas et retint son souffle, de peur que la buée de sa respiration ne le trahisse et que Stenfield ne se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler. Il vit la silhouette de Tony et s'écrasa un peu plus la tête dans la neige tout en surveillant son poursuivant pour ne pas se faire repérer.**

**Tony examina les environs pendant une bonne minute avant de retourner finalement au pub, arrachant à Scott à long soupir de soulagement. Il se releva maladroitement et, après s'être assuré que personne ne le surveillait, quitta les lieux avec empressement et s'engagea dans Midsomer Mere, où il s'assit sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade et il manquait d'air, surtout après avoir retenu sa respiration alors qu'il venait de piquer un sprint d'une bonne centaine de mètres.**

**-C'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds là-dedans, lâcha-t-il pour lui-même en s'essuyant la figure.**

**Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Barnaby. La suite promettait d'être riche en rebondissements.**

**Barnaby roulait depuis maintenant vingt minutes sous la neige, que les balais d'essuie-glaces peinaient à enlever du pare-brise. La route était glissante et il était plus que contrarié de devoir rouler moins vite, car cela lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Depuis qu'il avait lu le rapport de Scott concernant l'acquisition de l'héritage de John Hartley par Tony Stenfield, il avait des doutes sur les circonstances de la mort de John. Hartley était, selon les dires de son entourage, un homme en pleine santé, qui prenait grand soin de son corps. Alors comment pouvait-il être mort d'une crise cardiaque? Il n'avait aucun problème de ce côté-là et rien n'avait été trouvé dans ses artères. Stenfield était-il responsable, juste pour toucher l'héritage? **

**-Il faudra que je reprenne ce dossier.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant la maison des Stenfield, avec la crainte que l'un d'eux subisse le même sort que le jardinier. Dire qu'il avait essayé de les protéger! Bien sûr, il était hors de question pour Barnaby de cautionner ce genre de chantage, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du respect pour cet homme, qui avait tout fait pour empêcher un homme de tabasser sa femme et son enfant. Carolyn lui ouvrit avant même qu'il ne frappe.**

**-Bonjour inspecteur. Le sergent Scott n'est pas avec vous? **

**D'un geste, elle l'invita à entrer et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Il se dirigeait vers le salon lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un verrou que l'on tire, puis le claquement caractéristique d'une chaine. Barnaby en déduisit aussitôt que la peur n'avait toujours pas quitté l'esprit de Carolyn Stenfield. **

**-Non, il est en ce moment parti interroger d'autres personnes.**

**-Que puis-je pour vous, inspecteur?**

**-J'aimerais avoir quelques renseignements sur l'héritage de John Hartley. Vous…vous rappelez comment il en a bénéficié?**

**-Et bien, John Hartley était un ami intime de la famille de Tony. Alors il voulait que Tony hérite de sa fortune, parce qu'il le considérait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu. J'ai été atterrée d'apprendre sa mort deux semaines plus tard. Peter en a été malade, il en était tellement proche. Mais Tony…je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça le chagrinait et pourtant, il avait bien plus de raisons que nous de l'être. Lorsque le légiste a annoncé qu'il avait fait un infarctus, je…je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça inspecteur mais…honnêtement je n'y croyais pas.**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Et bien, je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant que John Hartley soit mort d'un infarctus. Je…j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Tony le coupable. Après tout, on était juste côté argent et Hartley avait menacé de changer son testament. **

**Elle vit le regard intrigué de Barnaby et décida de tout lui expliquer.**

**-John a eu un différent avec Tony la semaine avant sa mort. Tony devait l'aider à trouver un boulot pour sa fille. Il lui en a trouvé un. Mais le pire qui soit.**

**-Quel genre de travail?**

**Carolyn Stenfield prit un air ennuyé, comme si cela la dérangeait de répondre. Mais Barnaby devinait bien que c'était sa peur vis-à-vis de Tony qui la rendait réticente. Elle croisa posément les doigts et leva sur Barnaby un regard où il lisait de la colère.**

**-Domestique pour une grande famille qui habite plus loin. Mais il l'a confiée à des monstres. Ils l'ont traitée comme une moins que rien, lui donnaient les pires corvées et la payaient une misère alors qu'elle faisait douze heures par jour. Hartley est devenu fou quand elle s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital pour épuisement sévère. Il est arrivé comme une furie et a hurlé sur Tony. On ne peut pas lui reprocher, après tout il était question de son enfant. Il lui a dit que s'il refusait de payer les frais d'hospitalisation, il lèguerait toute sa fortune à sa fille et que Tony finirait sa vie en prison pour violence et d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens plus.**

**-Comment a réagi Tony?**

**-Mal. Très mal, même. Pendant la semaine qui a suivi, il a refusé que Peter aille le voir, que ce soit lui ou monsieur Craxton d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre que c'est ça qui l'a poussé au meurtre: l'argent. Et pour le jardinier, c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas entacher son image de bon père de famille auprès des voisins. Tout le monde tient à sa réputation ici. Et Tony y tient plus qu'il ne tient à son fils. **

**Barnaby demeura silencieux, assimilant doucement les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Tony Stenfield pouvait-il être responsable des deux morts, ou était-il coupable uniquement du meurtre de Henry Craxton, jardinier de la famille? Les soupçons se transformaient presque en certitudes tant Barnaby était répugné par cet homme. Mais il lui fallait des preuves pour l'arrêter. Or, il n'en avait pas, du moins pour l'instant.**

**Son téléphone sonna, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Barnaby s'excusa et alla un peu plus loin pour répondre. C'était Scott et celui-ci semblait essoufflé. Que se passait-il?**

**-Chef, j'ai discuté avec le barman et j'ai obtenu pas mal de choses.**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-Pour commencer, Tony n'était pas au pub hier soir, mais dans sa cour en compagnie d'un autre homme avec une hache dans la main. Le barman est passé devant chez eux hier et il a pris une photo. Selon lui, Stenfield devait tenez vous bien, cent cinquante mille livres à monsieur Craxton pour acheter son silence vis-à-vis des violences qu'il faisait à sa femme et à son fils. L'autre homme avait un mouchoir ensanglanté qui dépassait d'une des poches de sa veste. Ah et autre chose aussi. Ce matin, j'ai consulté le dossier sur la mort de John Hartley.**

**-A propos de l'héritage?**

**-Oui, et j'ai obtenu ce qui pourrait être un début de preuve, Chef. John Hartley n'est pas mort d'un infarctus, mais d'une asphyxie, provoqué par un blocage des voies respiratoires. Le rapport du légiste a été falsifié, et Georges Bullard en personne vient de me le confirmer. Ce n'est pas une mort naturelle, c'est un meurtre.**

**Barnaby écarquilla les yeux, tant cette nouvelle le stupéfiait. Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés: Tony Stenfield pouvait avoir tué John Hartley! **

**-Beau travail Scott. Autre chose?**

**-Oui, le barman m'a également dit que Tony allait certainement essayer de tuer son fils parce qu'il a été témoin du meurtre de Craxton. Et le légiste chargé de l'affaire a été assassiné le lendemain du décès de John Hartley. Le crâne broyé. D'après lui, Stenfield aurait tout caché dans sa cave. Et moi, j'ai failli y passer aussi. **

**-Comment ça? **

**-Tony était au pub quand j'ai parlé au barman. Il m'a reconnu quand je suis sorti. J'ai été obligé de piquer un sprint jusqu'au bout de la rue et de me coller à plat ventre par terre derrière un buisson pour ne pas me faire lyncher sur place. **

**Barnaby grimaça, furieux de constater que Stenfield avait décidé de s'en prendre à Scott sans aucun scrupule. Mais Scott était un policier, il n'ignorait pas les risques que comportait son métier. Pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était la sécurité du petit Peter. **

**-Scott, je vous envoi un véhicule et avec l'officier, vous foncez à l'école de Peter et vous le ramenez chez lui. Si le barman que vous avez interrogé a raison, Peter sera certainement la première cible de Tony. Vous me le ramenez vivant à tout prix. **

**-Bien Chef.**

**-A plus tard Scott.**

**Il raccrocha et, pendant qu'il ordonnait à un officier d'aller récupérer Scott, jeta un regard inquiet à Carolyn Stenfield qui attendait nerveusement en se rongeant les ongles. Si les informations que Scott venait de lui communiquer s'avéraient vraies, Tony n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à supprimer son fils en faisant passer ça pour un accident, juste pour conserver l'héritage auquel il n'avait étrangement pas touché. Et Barnaby ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un mort de plus, voire deux. Cette mère éplorée et son fils ne méritaient de mourir sous les mains dévastatrices de Tony Stenfield. Il ne voulait pas d'une boucherie familiale.**

**-Madame Stenfield? **

**Elle se retourna d'un bond, comme on sursaute lorsque la sonnerie du réveil nous sort du sommeil. Son regard était chargé d'angoisse, imaginant déjà que Barnaby allait lui annoncer une hécatombe. Et sa peur était loin d'être infondée.**

**-Je sais que ça va vous paraitre curieux, mais pourriez-vous me montrer votre cave? **

**-Bien sûr, suivez-moi. **

**Elle l'invita à la suivre et le guida jusqu'à une porte usée, dont le bois portait les traces des mauvais traitements infligés par le passé. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et lui ouvrit la porte, en prenant soin d'allumer le seul plafonnier existant pour leur donner de la lumière. Tous les outils étaient là: fourche, bêche, râteau, pelle, le tout au pied d'une vielle poubelle dont le plastique vert était noirci sur le couvercle. La seule étagère de la pièce était occupée par une pile de livres poussiéreux en haut de laquelle Barnaby vit une enveloppe non décachetée. Mais la hache de Craxton manquait comme il s'y attendait, et Barnaby n'avait pas souvenir que cette dernière ait été retrouvée sur la scène du crime.**

**-Madame Stenfield, où est habituellement rangée la hache de Monsieur Craxton?**

**-Là-bas, près de l'établi.**

**Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le fameux établi, ce ne fut pas une hache qu'ils trouvèrent, mais un grand sac noir. Sous l'œil intrigué de son hôtesse, il ouvrit le sac et ce qu'il y trouva lui glaça le sang. Carolyn Stenfield poussa un hurlement de terreur et quitta la cave en pleurant.**

_**Mon Dieu, Scott a vu juste. C'est Stenfield qui les a tués. Il faut mettre ce salaud derrière les barreaux.**_

**Il quitta la cave et s'empressa de rejoindre Carolyn au salon. Elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, persuadée que Peter et elle allaient subir le même sort. Barnaby se mit à craindre que Scott n'ai un problème en chemin et décida de l'appeler. Voix de répondeur au bout de quelques sonneries. Mauvais. Très mauvais. **

**-Madame Stenfield, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous vous mettiez en sécurité. Je vous dépose au poste et je file à l'école de votre fils. Le sergent Scott ne répond pas et je n'aime pas ça.**

**Contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, elle ne protesta pas et accepta docilement. Lorsqu'il la déposa, elle ouvrit sa portière lui adressa une dernière phrase.**

**-Ramenez-moi Peter vivant.**

**Il le lui promit et fila vers l'école. En chemin, il réessaya de joindre Scott, sans plus de succès et pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé, que ce soit son adjoint ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il mit le gyrophare et espéra que Scott avait prit l'initiative d'appeler du renfort. Parce qu'ils allaient vraiment en voir besoin. Surtout avec Tony Stenfield.**

**Dans la voiture de police, Scott attendait, guettant la sortie des élèves. Il surveillait avec attention le va et vient des véhicules sur le parking, les passants, et gardait la main sur la poignée de sa portière, prêt à bondir.**

**-Les élèves ne sortent que dans dix minutes, fit remarquer l'officier à sa gauche.**

**Scott essaya de détendre ses doigts, qui étaient crispés autour de la poignée en plastique, et se redressa dans son siège.**

**-Je sais. Mais on ne sait pas si Stenfield et son acolyte ne vont débarquer pour mettre la pagaille. Vaut mieux être prudent.**

**Ce que Scott n'osait dire tout haut, c'est qu'il craignait de voir Peter se faire tuer sous ses yeux s'il ne réagissait pas suffisamment vite. Une pression supplémentaire qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son stress déjà à haut niveau. Sans parler des rafales de neige qui tombaient. Les trottoirs étaient entièrement recouverts de neige et la route commençait à ressembler à une immense patinoire. **

**Pour passer le temps, il se mit à tambouriner de sa main droite sur sa jambe, histoire de ne pas agacer l'officier qui l'accompagnait. Il avait l'impression que son cœur jouait du roulement de tambour tant il battait vite et Scott crispa un peu plus les doigts sur la poignée. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti. Scott en tremblait de manière incontrôlée, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les premiers élèves sortir.**

**-On y va.**

**Il bondit hors de la voiture avant même que l'officier n'ouvre sa portière et avança aussi vite qu'il put sur le trottoir enneigé. Sa chaussure dérapa mais il arriva tout de même devant la grille sans encombre. Il souffla bruyamment, plus pour maitriser son angoisse que parce qu'il avait froid, observant les voitures banalisées postées plus loin sur le parking. Tous étaient en civil, pour ne pas se faire repérer mais une voiture lui sembla suspecte. Plus précisément, une camionnette blanche au pare-choc avant légèrement enfoncé.**

**-Sergent Scott!**

**Il tourna la tête et vit Peter, qui courait vers lui. Il lui serra la main et, curieux, lui demanda la raison de sa présence ici. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un policier venait le chercher à la sortie de l'école.**

**-Je suis venu te récupérer, question de sécurité, répondit-il en s'efforçant à sourire. On y va?**

**Scott lui tendit la main et Peter y glissa ses doigts sans même protester. Il laissa Scott lui faire descendre la rue et manqua de trébucher sur une plaque de verglas. Scott l'agrippa solidement par le bras pour le retenir.**

**-Merci sergent, lui lança Peter avec un large sourire.**

**-De rien. Tu peux m'appeler Dan.**

**-D'accord. Merci Dan.**

**Mais au moment où ils traversaient pour rejoindre la voiture, la camionnette fonça à toute allure vers eux. D'abord surpris, Scott écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui allait se passer s'il ne réagissait pas. Instinctivement, il poussa Peter, qui trébucha et tomba durement sur le trottoir, sa chute amortie par son sac d'école. La camionnette heurta Scott, qui fut projeté plus loin sur le bitume verglacé. Peter poussa un cri d'effroi et partit en courant pour échapper à son père, qui avait stoppé la camionnette pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Scott le vit s'enfuir et parvint difficilement à se relever, encore sonné par le choc. Il regardait autour de lui lorsqu'il reçut un violent coup à la tête qui le précipita au sol. Scott s'amortit de nouveau avec son bras, bras qui lui semblait peser une tonne tant il lui faisait mal. Il leva les yeux, mais le soleil l'éblouissait et il ne distinguait pas clairement les traits de son agresseur. L'homme pointa le canon sur la poitrine de Scott qui, comprenant ce qui allait arriver, donna un violent coup de coude sur le pistolet. Ce dernier tomba et glissa vers le trottoir. L'homme poussa alors un cri de rage et se précipita pour le récupérer. Deux des officiers surgirent alors et l'immobilisèrent, avant de le menotter et de lui débiter le laïus habituel. Scott se releva en chancelant, et porta une main à sa tête.**

**-Embarquez-le!**

**Il courut ensuite sur les traces de Peter. Ce dernier, poursuivit par Tony, fonça vers lui dès qu'il vit Scott, et se réfugia derrière ses jambes. Tony, s'arrêta, essoufflé, et lança un regard mauvais à Scott. Il n'était pas content que ce dernier l'entrave dans ses projets.**

**-Comme on se retrouve, sergent. Vous allez me payer ça, je vous le garanti. **

**Tony sortit un poignard et le pointa vers Scott. La haine se lisait sur son visage et Peter resserra un peu plus les doigts sur le pantalon légèrement humide de Scott, qui tremblait.**

**-Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.**

**-Peter, cours! Hurla Scott en reculant. **

**Peter lui obéit instantanément et Tony fonça sur Scott, prêt à le poignarder. Scott dévia le coup mais se prit le coude de Tony en pleine mâchoire, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Sonné et pris d'une fureur brûlante envers cet homme qui voulait tuer son fils, Scott lui décocha un violent coup de poing au ventre, en y mettant autant de force que le lui permettait son bras. Le souffle coupé, Tony se plia en deux et lâcha le couteau. Scott éloigna le poignard d'un grand coup de pied et plaqua Tony pour le menotter. Tony s'agitait maintenant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.**

**-Vous me le paierez! Je vous tuerai!**

**Il poussa Scott contre l'arbre d'un grand coup d'épaule et essaya de s'enfuir. Il fut stoppé par Barnaby, qui l'immobilisa et laissa deux autres policiers l'empoigner chacun par un bras pour l'emmener.**

**-Tony Stenfield, je vous arrête pour les meurtres de John Hartley et Henry Craxton, ainsi que pour tentative de meurtre sur Peter et sur un policier. **

**-Vous ne m'aurez pas! je vous ferais payer ça Barnaby! Et votre crétin de sergent aussi! Personne ne me fait un tel affront sans en payer les conséquences.**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonna Barnaby tandis que Stenfield, emmené par des officiers, s'époumonait pour rien. **

**Il les regardait partir lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement. Soudain affolé, il se retourna et vit Scott, immobile sur le sol enneigé, couché sur le côté. Barnaby l'enjamba pour être face à lui et s'agenouilla devant son adjoint inerte. **

**-Scott, vous m'entendez? Scott!**

**N'obtenant pas de réaction, il posa une main sur la poitrine de Scott. Barnaby fut soulagé de constater que cette dernière se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier. Scott avait une ecchymose à la tempe droite et sur la joue, et ses mains étaient bleues et glacées. Quant à son manteau, il était mouillé et encore couvert de neige par endroits. Barnaby lui prenait son pouls lorsque Scott rouvrit les yeux.**

**-Chef…**

**-Scott, vous allez bien, rien de cassé?**

**Barnaby glissa une main dans son dos et l'aida à s'asseoir. Scott leva un regard inquiet sur Barnaby. **

**-Où est Stenfield? Et Peter?**

**-Tony est en route pour Causton et Peter est dans la voiture, en sécurité. Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Scott. Mais vous avez pris une sacrée claque. Bravo!**

**-Peter est vivant et ces deux meurtriers vont aller derrière les barreaux. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. **

**-Vous avez bien raison. Allez, je vous ramène. Il faut que vous soyez examiné par un médecin.**

**Barnaby l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture. Scott méritait bien un peu de repos. Lorsqu'il s'installa derrière le volant, il était déjà plus de six heures du soir.**

**Barnaby referma doucement la porte de la chambre d'ami et descendit voir Cully dans la cuisine. Cette dernière, toute pimpante dans son beau chemisier blanc, était occupée à préparer le déjeuner. Tandis qu'elle lavait casseroles et saladiers, Barnaby se glissa à côté d'elle.**

**-Salut papa. Ça va?**

**Il prit le torchon et entreprit d'essuyer la vaisselle.**

**-Je n'ai pas trop mal dormi. Je suis content que tout se soit bien terminé pour les Stenfield. Pauvre Peter, ça ne doit pas être facile.**

**-Et Dan, ça va?**

**Barnaby lut une certaine inquiétude dans le regard de sa fille et en comprit une chose: elle s'était attachée à Scott. Il haussa les épaules et s'attaqua à un saladier.**

**-Il dort profondément. Le médecin m'a conseillé de surveiller son état. Il a pris pas mal de coups à la tête, il s'est fait renversé par une camionnette et son bras n'a pas belle allure. Mais il s'en est sorti sans trop de mal. Il me surprendra toujours.**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Parce qu'il a sauvé Peter et désarmé deux hommes quasiment sans aucune aide. Sans compter toutes les informations qu'il a obtenu au pub, et ce, en manquant de se faire casser la figure. Et tu sais ce qui me surprend le plus?**

**-C'est quoi?**

**-Il prend ça bien. Scott est un bon flic quand il se plie à la discipline.**

**Ils bavardèrent jusqu'à midi. Joyce suggéra alors d'aller réveiller Scott pour le déjeuner. Barnaby voulut y aller, mais Cully l'arrêta.**

**-Laisse, j'y vais.**

**Elle monta et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. Scott dormait, couché face à la porte, la couverture posée sur l'épaule. Avec douceur, elle s'agenouilla près du lit et prit sa main, encore froide. **

**-Dan, il faut se réveiller.**

**Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue, et effleura involontairement le bleu sur sa mâchoire. Il grimaça et ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.**

**-Cully?**

**-Bonjour Dan. Bien dormi?**

**Il s'étira et fit la grimace en sentant la douleur revenir dans son bras. Ce dernier avait pris une étrange coloration bleue et ce n'était pas très joli à voir.**

**-Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Mais je me souviens pas être arrivé là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?**

**-Tu ne t'en rappelle pas?**

**Il fit non de la tête et chercha ses chaussures. Cully lui tendit la paire de chaussons réservée aux invités. C'était un peu juste mais Scott décida qu'il s'en accommoderait. **

**-Mon père t'a ramené après l'arrestation des deux coupables. Quand le médecin a débarqué, tu dormais à moitié dans le canapé et je ne te parle même pas de l'état de ta mâchoire. Et quand mon père t'a fait monter l'escalier, il a cru que tu allais t'endormir dans les marches. Tu t'es très vite endormi d'ailleurs. **

**Elle le guida jusqu'à l'escalier et descendit en sa compagnie. Barnaby l'accueillit avec un large sourire, ravi de le voir enfin debout.**

**-Bonjour Scott. Ça va? **

**-Oui ça va. **

**Barnaby l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé. Si les hématomes sur la joue de Scott étaient minimes, son bras en revanche avait une drôle d'allure. **

**-Merci de m'avoir ramené.**

**-De rien, Scott. De toute façon, vu ce qui s'est passé hier, vous n'auriez pas été en état de reprendre le volant pour rentrer chez vous. Comment vous vous sentez? **

**-Encore un peu étourdi. J'ai une bonne migraine et mon bras me fait encore mal, mais je me sens mieux qu'hier. **

**-C'est normal. Oh j'oubliais. Le patron vous a accordé deux jours de repos complet. **

**Scott lui lança un regard étonné et Barnaby comprit qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. On lui avait rarement accordé des jours de repos à la suite d'une enquête, si difficile soit-elle. **

**-C'est moi qui ait insisté. A la demande de ma fille.**

**-Tu méritais de te reposer un peu, après l'arrestation d'hier. **

**Scott leur offrit un grand sourire reconnaissant.**

**-Merci, c'est gentil. Et comment vont Carolyn et Peter?**

**Barnaby lui résuma rapidement les faits. Carolyn et Peter avaient décidé de quitter Midsomer pour aller à Badger's Drift, où une maison plus protégée les attendait. Tony Stenfield avait été reconnu coupable de trois meurtres avec préméditation et son complice, Carl Willmot, avait été inculpé pour complicité de meurtre et dissimulation de preuves. Ils en avaient chacun pour une bonne vingtaine d'années de prison. **

**-C'est une bonne chose, déclara Scott quand Barnaby eut fini. Au moins, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne pendant un long moment.**

**-Oui. Et il y a quelque chose pour vous, Scott.**

**-Quoi donc?**

**Cully quitta le salon pour revenir deux minutes plus tard, avec un énorme paquet, qu'elle déposa sur les genoux de Scott, qui la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.**

**-C'est pour toi. C'est mon père qui m'a aidé sur ce coup-là.**

**Scott défit lentement les attaches et souleva les battants du carton. Il écarquilla les yeux et Barnaby se réjouit de voir la surprise sur le visage de Scott.**

**-Chef, je sais pas quoi vous dire, à part merci.**

**Barnaby lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule, en faisant attention à ne pas taper accidentellement sur un endroit lésé.**

**-Ne dites rien, Scott. On va manger. Après, les essayages. **

**Il guida son adjoint vers la table et sentit une grande joie l'envahir. Touché par le costume que venait de lui offrir Barnaby, Scott bavarda joyeusement avec eux. Et savoir qu'il avait gagné l'estime de son chef le réjouissait bien plus que les deux jours de repos accordés par le grand patron. **


End file.
